Scars
by k.tree
Summary: There was some sort of strange closeness I had developed with this boy from fighting next to him, from seeing his horrible past unfold, from coming to understand his relationship with Null. I saw through his rough exterior. Underneath his hard words and affiliation with Guzma, there was a real person, one with scars and pain and a past.


_**A/N:** Man, I haven't wrote a fic in a loooong time. I just love Gladion, so sue me. Not really sure how old the characters were in Sun Moon. I made my female protagonist 15? Idk, seemed right to me. Let me know what you guys think! This is rated M for later chapters, if I decide to finish it._

 _Also, I obviously don't own anything having to do with Pokémon. :)_

\--

I remember the first night I got a glimpse of who he really is like it was yesterday. Things are a lot different here in Alola now, though. It's quiet here now that things with the Aether Foundation have been put to rest. I live on my own now, growing and training every day. Nebby is safe with me. Sometimes Lillie calls to check in. It's a nice life, but sometimes it can be a bit lonely.

I sigh and roll over onto my back. The sunlight is faint and peeking through my window, reminding me it's time to get out of bed and start my day. What strange dreams all night. I keep remembering…

 _"I know we aren't friends, but I'm glad you're here."_

The words he spoke on the Foundation's elevator echo in my mind, and I stare blankly at my ceiling in defeat. Where are you now, Gladion?

I drag myself out of bed, smoothing my wrinkled t-shirt out across my abdomen, and trudge to the kitchen. Tea sounds good. My footsteps are heavy as I rub the sleep out of my eyes, but the squeak of happiness I'm greeted by once I reach the kitchen makes me smile.

"Morning, Espeon," I say softly as she nuzzles against my leg. "Want some breakfast?"

I open the cupboard, grabbing a tea bag for myself and a few PokeBeans out of the glass container I keep on the shelf. I hand them to her and she eats them gingerly, purring with content.

Once my tea is brewed, I find myself on my porch, the Alolan sun warming my skin. I lean back in my chair as I take a sip, the hibiscus soothing and calming to my spirit as I close my eyes. I keep remembering…

 _"All the days I struggled alone and lonely...it was all for nothing? Is that it?"_

I shake my head. I didn't understand why at the time, but my heart broke a bit at the sight of his pained expression as he shouted those words at Guzma. All I wanted to do then was to help. It was strange. I saw something in this boy that went much deeper than his negative affiliations with Guzma's team. Mostly, I was curious what could have possibly caused someone so much pain.

I was only fifteen years old then; that was almost three years ago. Three years ago that we stood side by side and faced the wormhole his evil mother had created at Cosmog's expense inside the Foundation. Almost three years ago that I heard his own mother scream that she has no children, that I heard him vacantly explain the similarities between him and Type:Null, that I heard him shout at Lusamine and tell her Null was born to fight, just like himself.

That same night, Wicke had set up rooms for us so we could get some rest before traveling to Poni Island. She said we should take a break after all the emotional turmoil and stress we had experienced. I was so grateful for her, and her comforting smile allowed me to understand then why Lillie had become so close to this woman.

I don't know what came over me that night, but it wasn't long before I found myself standing in front of Gladion's door. I couldn't sleep. I was nervous, tugging at my long black hair to make sure it was straight, and trying to smooth the wrinkles out of my clothes while I debated whether or not to knock. I wanted to reach out to him somehow. I wanted him to know that I would be around, because even though we're different we were fighting for the same things.

I didn't have time to finish making my decision; my breath caught in my throat as a shirtless Gladion swung the door open.

"Gladion!" I let out in surprise. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed as I quickly stepped back and looked down.

"I thought someone was out here," he mumbled, his right hand coming up to rest on the bridge of his nose. "What is it?"

I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. I was so embarrassed. "Nothing, I couldn't sleep and thought maybe you'd be awake and -"

"Come in." His voice was stern as he moved out of the way to allow me entry to his room, and I quickly nodded and followed his lead. We sat down on the bed, and silence fell between us. It wasn't awkward silence, though. Just...quiet.

He was sitting cross-legged on the other side of the bed facing away from me, staring off into the distance. It was then that I noticed the scars. I stared blankly, thankful he seemingly wasn't paying attention. There were so many. Some were small, some spread the length of his shoulders, and even though his skin was scarred the rest of him was smooth and perfect like porcelain.

I swallowed hard. "I wanted to -"

"Don't." Gladion startled me as he turned around and met my gaze. His voice was sharp but his eyes weren't, and I took a deep breath.

"I just...I just wanted to tell you that I know things must be hard for you right now. We may be different, and maybe even enemies, but as long as we're fighting this fight together -"

"Together? I don't think so. I fight alone. You just happen to be in the same place."

Gladion's words stung me, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. "Remember what you said to Guzma earlier? About being alone and lonely?" His eyes stared blankly at me, urging me to go on. "I don't know what it is but I...I don't want you to feel like that anymore."

I meant that, too. There was some sort of strange closeness I had developed with this boy from fighting next to him, from seeing his horrible past unfold, from coming to understand his relationship with Null. I saw through his rough exterior. Underneath his hard words and affiliation with Guzma, there was a real person, one with scars and pain and a past.

He scoffed, then closed his eyes and fell back against the pillows on the bed. "Thanks, but I don't need your pity."

I frowned. "Aren't you scared?"

I was. This whole thing was a huge burden to bear. What if we couldn't stop Lusamine? What if something happened to Lillie? What if we failed everyone?

"Of what?" His eyes opened to meet mine and my breath caught in my throat.

"Of...of everything. For Lillie, and your mom…"

Gladion sighed and sat up to move closer to me on the bed. Before I knew it he was sitting mere inches away from me, and his gaze locked me in place.

"Don't call her my mom." His eyes dropped to the floor and my heart ached. "I don't care what happens to her. Things will be the same for me and Null, no matter what. I just can't let her win this."

"You're not alone then, are you?" I smiled. "You've got Null by your side."

I watched Gladion's expression soften a bit, and relief washed over me.

"That's true I suppose," he said quietly before shaking his head. "Two outsiders."

He was looking off into the distance again, and my eyes travelled back to the scars spanning his upper body, remembering what he had said earlier about both him and Null being born to fight. Without thinking, I reached out to trace the flawed skin with my fingertips.

"What…" I whispered to myself. Maybe I whispered it to him; I don't really know.

"Oh, those? It's nothing." I expected him to pull away from my touch but he didn't; instead he turned his head to watch what I was doing.

Gladion's skin was soft beneath my hands, and I couldn't help but move closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder as I traced the scar along his forearm.

"W-what are you -" he stuttered.

"Shush," I interrupted. "You really aren't alone, okay?"

Gladion listened to me. We stayed like that for a while in complete silence. I must have touched that scar on his forearm dozens of times. I didn't want to leave him, not yet. I felt safe with Gladion. He had things to fight for. He may have been unhappy, but he was passionate. He had been rude at times, but it came from a place I was beginning to understand. He was a fighter, and some part of me admired him.

"Gladion," I said softly. "What did this to you?"

I felt his body tense, but he stayed quiet. I sat still, my head still resting on his shoulder and my fingers still at his forearm.

"Alright," he said suddenly, standing up to leave me on the bed alone. "It's time for me to get some sleep."

My stare was blank as I watched his lithe form move to the door, swinging it open. I must have hit a nerve, and I did my best to hide my disappointment. Instead, I smiled at him softly.

"Right." I stood up. "I hope you sleep well, Gladion."

I moved to exit the room, stopping once I was in front of him. I did nothing more than rest my hand on his shoulder and give him a look of encouragement, smiling stronger than I had before. He was silent, and said nothing as he closed the door behind me once I left.

\--

My thoughts are interrupted by Espeon purring and rubbing against my leg. Her small sounds are comforting, and I kneel down on the porch to pet her head.

"What do you think I should do, girl?" I ask her, shaking my head. I've thought about Gladion a lot. I want to know if he's okay. I wonder if I can even find him. Does Lillie even know where he is?

Espeon nuzzles me hard, almost pushing me over, her expression happy as she coos.

"You're right. I should try to find him, huh?"

She coos again, and I smile.

"Alright, it's settled then."

I turn my face to the sun, the rays warming my face.

 _I_ _just need to know if you're happy, Gladion._


End file.
